Prompt
by Tokyo Blue
Summary: RedX/Raven drabbles. Other couples may come later.


_Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**I chose Redx/Rae. I might do other couples cause thyis was so fun but hard. I was just rushing so maybe there not that good. **

** 1.Frozen- Within Temptation**

The first time he saw her he had thought what everyone else had thought of her. She was the ice queen. She couldn't feel emotions and sure as hell couldn't show them.

Then he saw her cry at night.

As she sobbed she spoke. No one was there or so she thought. However I listened to every word she said.

"You tell me I'm frozen but what can I do. I do it for you".

I was shocked and furious at myself. I disappeared that night trying to think of something to do. The next morning Raven found roses outside her window. I watched her face as she saw them.

First there was shock then happiness as she breathed in the scent. She glanced around hoping to spot whoever had left the flowers and then closed the window a smile still playing on her face.

I would love to see her smile more often but I only see it when we're alone. Even if she doesn't know.

**2.Your love is a lie- Simple Plan**

I watched you kiss him. Robin. How long have you been going out? A year. Or more. I don't know to tell the truth. All I knew is that she was lying.

Whenever she whispers words of love into his ear she is lying. Whenever she kisses him I know she is thinking of me. She says she has to meditate to keep everyone safe but she is really with me.

Her love is a lie when she is with Robin but when she's with me. It's the truth.

**3. Galway Girl- Sharon Shannon & Steve Earle**

I forget why I was out that night. I think I decided to take a walk. I met a girl that night. Her hair was lilac so she was easy to recognise. She didn't recognise me though.

I knew right then I'd be taking a whirl and I lost my heart to the mystic girl.

We were nearly back to my place when it started to rain so we rushed back up my flat. She was laughing the whole way we ran. A sound I thought I'd never hear.

When I woke up I was all alone. A note was left but my heart was already broken. I ask you now tell me what would you do.

I've travelled around. I've been around the world. But I've never seen anything like Raven.

**4.Drops Of Jupiter- Train**

It had been years since I last saw her. Ever since she disappeared from the titans. I had been more than disappointed. A while pasted and I managed to convince myself I was over her. Until she came back.

I wondered did she miss me while she was looking for herself out there.

Now she back from her soul vacation. She had changed for the better. Since she got back she listens like spring and talks like June. Whatever that means. She was more open since she managed to get control of her powers.

I was worried that she had changed too much. Did she still love me? Now she's back I was afraid she could think of me as plain old X. My worries were stupid. As soon as she had unpacked she sought me out. When we went to our favourite café she still ordered her favourite herbal tea. We talked about stuff we used to talk about before she left. It was like old times.

Only better.

**5. Innocence- Avril Lavigne**

I woke up for the first time to see everything was okay. The first time and its so great. Ever since I came to live with him.

X had this childlike essence in him and was awakening it in me as well. I didn't even know it was there. It felt so good not to worry about things like saving the city and fighting criminals. It was good to relax.

I feel calm, like I belong. There were times in titans tower I didn't feel like I fit in with the rest of the team. I fit in with X.

It's a state of bliss. Just lying in bed with him in bed. Just enjoying each other's company. Thinking about all this made me tear up. I tried to push them back but it was no use.

"Hey Rae. What's wrong", asked X looking very concerned. Pushing my hands away to look at my face she stroked back my hair and gave me a smile.

"Are you okay".

I nodded finally controlling the tears. "Yeah. I'm just so happy". X rolled his eyes back playfully and proceeded to kiss me.

"Yeah. Me too".

**6. I wanna have your babies- Natasha Bedingfield**

I watched them from a distance. After all I couldn't just stroll up to her with the rest of the team there. Raven was minding the children again. Melvin, Timmy and Teeter. The kids were playing in the park. That included Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire. Robin and Raven were keeping a close eye to try and prevent accidents.

Unfortunately with all the confusion Teether somehow ended up on the ground. Crying loudly Teether reached his hands up begging for someone to take him.

Cooing quietly Raven picked him up and rocking up gently she hushed him. Before long the crying ceased and Teether lay content in her arms with Raven smiling down at him.

I couldn't help but smile at the scene but I couldn't help picturing the child have lilac hair and green eyes. My eyes.

**7. Bright eyes- Art Garfunkel**

It had to be a dream. Or some kind of horrible nightmare. I tried to ignore the blood coming from her chest and the bruises on her arms. I instead looked at her eyes.

Her eyes were so different. Her eyes usually burned like fire. Others didn't notice it as much as she had her hood up a lot of the time. She too her hood down for me. When we were alone in the safely of the darkness.

Instead of the fire there was nothing. There was a faint reconiseation but nothing else.

"X".

It came out as a small whisper. "Hey Rae", I said trying not to panic. "It's going to be okay".

Raven smiled back. It was a small smile but a smile none the less. "I'm sorry X". Her eyes began to close.

I looked horrified. "No Raven. NO" but I knew it was too late. She was gone.

How can the light that burns to brightly suddenly burn so pale. Bright eyes.

**8. Celebrate the summer**

It was a beautiful summer evening when I eventually escaped from the tower to meet up with X. Even I had to admit it was lovely out. It was warm but no so warm that you would be sweating.

I met him down at the beach. He was looking out onto the water not noticing people walking by. I smirked as a plan formed in my mind. Using my powers I disappeared and reappeared right behind him. Before he could turn around I pounced.

We both ended up falling back into the water. I admit it was bad judgement on my part. Looking up at me X smirked and quickly turning over he pinned me to the wet ground. The waves were low so I could still breath but I was still get soaked.

I struggled playfully under him. X just continued smirking. "Didn't know you missed me that much". With that he crashed his lips on to mine demanding entrance, which I granted. I could hear tutting and feel disapprove from people walking by but I didn't care.

"Want to find somewhere more private", asked X. I didn't answer. I pulled our magic around us and in a flash we disappeared to have some more fun.

**9. Iris- Go go dolls**

Raven and Red X were different in a lot of ways. Red X enjoyed partying and other peoples company. Raven preferred her own company. One thing they both had in common was they both wore masks.

There were times in both of their lives like they didn't exist. No one cared. They had different ways of covering it up.

Raven was emotionless so people couldn't tell. She kept it all hidden behind an emotionless face.

Red X chose to actually wear the mask. No one knew who he was. No one could pin him down. To the world he was just another thief.

They didn't want the world to see them. People didn't understand people like them. People who were different.

That's how they found comfort in each other.

**10. That's not my name-The Tings Ting**s

I sat on the bed beside her watching her sleeping form. I knew it could be a while before she woke up. She looked beautiful well apart from the dress. I didn't like the dress she was wearing.

Thinking back over what happened over the last year. I had been stupid to let Raven go. We had ended up in a stupid fight and with both of us being too proud to apologise.

It had nearly been too late but now I had her back. I have yet to apologise but as soon as she woke up I would. I was not going to risk her running back to him.

Her team was going to be wondering where she was. I admit I had been a bit drastic in my decision. I mean I should have asked her to talk instead of drugging her drink and then kidnapping her.

I knew she was going to be thick when she woke up. I mean I kidnapped her ten minutes before she was supposed to get married but I had to stop it.

I hated that she was wearing that white wedding dress. That she was wearing his ring Most of all I hated she had chosen to take his name.

She was meant to be Raven Xavier. Not Raven Grayson.

**Okay. If anyone wants me to do a different couple just tell me. I'd like a challenge. Don't expect any updates from any of my stories this week. I'll be on holidays so maybe in two weeks**


End file.
